1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold pack for multifunctional uses. More specifically, my invention is a printed cold pack that is primarily intended for use with advertising, cooling, aesthetic, medicinal, shipping, and entertainment uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of cold packs a cold pack or cold compress is used for applying a cooling means to a portion of a human or animal body or to an item of commerce. The cold pack contains chemicals sealingly enclosed within a package that can itself be deformed to conform to the shape of whatever the cold pack is applied against.
The state of the art is such that cold compresses have been developed to solve varying problems by means of differing chemical and physical structures of the cold compress. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,820 a Cold Compress comprising a tough flexible envelope which sealingly encloses a thin gel-like pad that incorporates a coagulated gel is disclosed. This compress claims to remain in a soft and pliable but solid condition at all times and between varying temperatures.
What has not been disclosed in the prior art is a cold compress that utilizes an inserted printed insert for use with advertising, cooling, medicinal, aesthetic, shipping, and entertainment purposes. Though products exist which place printing and designs on the outer package itself, no product has been disclosed that combines an internally inserted printed insert or design image with a cold compress to hence create a multifunctional cold pack.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,219 an Ice Cell For The Cooling Of Drinks is disclosed. This device comprises a closed hollow body filled with a freezable liquid, such as distilled water. The closed hollow body is made partially of a transparent material and has at least one insert which is freely movable within and which is inserted by rolling the insert up and inserting it through a small opening in the synthetically made hollow body.
What is needed then is a cold pack or cold compress that provides a means for advertising, cooling, shipping, entertaining, and aesthetically appealing a user.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of my invention to provide a printed cold pack for advertising, cooling, aesthetically appealing, shipping, and entertaining.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a method of manufacturing the printed cold pack so as to insert any printed insert or object within the printed cold pack.
It is a still further object of my invention to provide the ability to insert any two dimensional or three dimensional object within the printed cold pack.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a printed cold pack that is flexible, nonpermeable, and is capable of retaining a temperature for a period of time.
It is a still further object of my invention to provide a printed cold pack that imparts optically aesthetic images for all of the purposes heretofore stated while being enabled to create a pleasantly palpable sensation for the user who applies an external pressure force to the printed cold pack.
Other objects of my invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.